(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a flash array provided with a laminar support on which at least two combustion flash lamps have been fitted and in which the support has, at least near one of those lamps, both a hole and a radiation-sensitive indicator of the visual kind indicating whether that lamp has or has not flashed, the last mentioned lamp being positioned in such a way with respect to the support that its flash light is mainly radiated in line with connecting lines of the support to that lamp, the indicator being positioned at that side of the lamp which faces the support.
A flash array of that kind is used for example in flash-photography.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art flash array of the kind mentioned above the indicator is a foil which does not conduct the electricity and which, when the combustion flash lamp is ignited, is influenced by the resulting heat radiation, causing it, for example, to shrivel away.
However, a disadvantage of that prior art flash array is that--when the first lamp flashes--a separate switching contact is required to make the circuit of the second lamp to be ignited thereafter ready for ignition. In that respect it should be borne in mind that flash arrays for combustion flash lamps are, as a rule, used for the sequential flashing of the lamps of one lampset only; so that an additional component of the device is even a serious disadvantage.